La dama y El soldado
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: UA pensamientos de pip en una noche cualquiera despues de su boda con sir integra one short mi primer historia por favor no sean malos contiene lemon muy ligero XD


–Hola queridos lectores, esta es mi primer historia así que por favor no sean tan malos, este es un one short, de mi tercera pareja favorita de Hellsing un Pip x integra, disfrútenlo ahora mi asistente, un aplauso por favor a mora, con quien tengo una tregua de no agresión por ser nuestra primera historia, mora disclaimer por favor. – (Solo por la tregua te aprovechas, de que no te diga tus verdades) –mora, por favor si, – (Ok DISCLAIMER los personajes que está loca, digo isabelita uso para su historia, son propiedad de nuestro maestro, el gran Kota Hirano igual que la serie y hacemos esto solo por diversión, y no nos pagan, ni un centavo así que, no nos demanden). –Ahora si ya no los aburrimos la metiche, perdón es decir mora y yo disfruten la historia, nos vemos en las notas de abajo, chao. –

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**La dama y el soldado.**

**Por: isabelita emoxxa. **

**P.O.V. Pip **

**FLASH BACK **

–_Maldito mercenario, tú no puedes estar con ella_– Grito el vampiro colérico después de haber hablado con su ama, la digna mujer que él consideraba su condesa.

– _¿Por qué no?, si ella me ama_– Contesto el soldado, bastante enojado.

–_Porque ella es una dama, y tú un maldito soldado, cómo pudiste robarme su amor, como una maldita escoria como ¡TÚ! pudo quitarme lo que es mío_– Bramo más colérico Alucard, que estaba a punto de sacar sus armas, para destrozar al mercenario, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del soldado.

–_Es cierto ella te amo por muchos años y que hiciste tú ¡he! la defraudaste, le mentiste y la engañaste con la agente Seras Victoria, acepta tu derrota ella me ama, como yo a ella así que acéptalo, ya no puedes hacer nada, tú ya la perdiste ahora hazte a un lado y déjanos en paz, porque no permitiré que nos separes–_ Alucard al escuchar, sus palabras y sabiendo que eran verdad, se retiró con las ganas de asesinar a Pip y dejándole una advertencia.

–_Ya me las pagaras maldito mercenario, si no la haces feliz, me daré el placer de asesinarte de la forma… más cruel que se me acurra pero créeme infeliz, que pase lo que pase seguiré peleando por ella–_ Ante estas palabras el nosferatu tenía una expresión psicópata.

– _Lo sé, no lo dudo, pero ella es mía–_ Respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo él mercenario, para después dar media vuelta y entrar a la oficina de sir Integra.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Estoy tan cansado, pero a pesar de eso y de que son las 2 de la madrugada, no puedo dormir y ese recuerdo no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, sé que es cierto que fui un simple soldado, pero ese maldito vampiro de merde, no puede hablarme así, después de todo ya no soy un simple soldado, ahora soy un Hellsing él esposo de su ama y eso es exactamente, lo que no puede soportar, que me hallas elegido a mí y que a él lo hallas olvidado mon amour, pero el tendrá que entender, porque ahora que eres mía, no dejare que sus amenazas me separen de tú lado, solo muerto… no, ni un así lo permitiré, no dejare que vuelva a hacerte daño, lo juro ni ese vampiro ni nadie me separara de tu lado.

Escucho tu respiración que esta agitada y que realmente estas cansada, igual que yo la misión que tuvimos en Cheddar, fue difícil de controlar, verdaderamente en ese lugar hubo una masacre, noto que estas despierta porque, veo como intentas controlarte, acabas de tener una pesadilla, mon amour y es que hay cosas malas que te atormentan, al igual que a mí pero mientras yo esté contigo, nada malo te sucederá, porque nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté para protegerte.

Así que te acerco a mi cuerpo para darte protección pero tu calor, tu aroma a rosas, me vuelve loco, me embriaga y me ínsita a amarte, como cada noche desde que te hice mi esposa ante dios y ante todos.

Porque yo no solo reclame tu cuerpo, no y lo sabes bien, reclame tu corazón y sobre todo tu amor, que desde ese día me has entregado, sin condiciones, como yo te entregado el mío, por eso mi dama del hielo me he dedicado a adorarte como te mereces, porque tu Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing eres y serás mía para siempre, levantas el rostro buscando mis labios, me besas de esa forma tan única, que logra volverme loco esa mezcla de sentimientos que logra doblegarme, esa pasión, ese deseo y esa furia, sé que quieres que te haga mi mujer porque deseas sentir que te amo, puedo notar que eso te tranquilaza, que te hace feliz y te hace sentir deseada.

Y este humilde soldado, que desde que te vio por primera vez, solo vive para hacer tus deseos realidad, para seguir tus órdenes al pie de la letra y que tú seas feliz, es lo único que necesito.

Tu cabello ahora roza mi piel, mis manos recorren cada parte de tu cuerpo rozando tu perfecta, suave y suculenta piel, ahora tu mirada cruza con la mía tus preciosos ojos de un azul profundo que me miran con pasión, lujuria y amor, me piden a gritos que te haga llegar al cielo, toda tu me llamas a hacerte mía de una buena vez.

Me necesitas como yo a ti, eres una dama es cierto, la dama del hielo, que cada vez que está entre mis brazos, se vuelve una mujer que me desea, me añora y sobre todo me ama

–_Mon__amour__ dime que me amas_– Te digo al oído mientras te beso y te hago gozar pero sé, que eres orgullosa y no lo harás.

– _¡Dilo! Di que me amas_– Lo digo haciéndote gritar.

– _¡No!–_ Me respondes con dificultad, pero con ese tono engreído que tanto me vuelve loco.

– _¡Dilo! o parare_– Te amenazo con tono entrecortado pero firme, te resises, pero sabes que no quieres que me detenga, así que alentó el paso torturándote.

–_Si te amo–_ Dices rendida y yo recupero el paso. Los dos llegamos al éxtasis así que te pregunto entre besos

– _¿Tú me necesitas como yo a ti verdad __mon__amour__?– _Me clavas la mirada un segundo y luego contestas con ese tono frio que tanto me hace estremecer.

–_Sabes que sí, que te necesito, que te amo, que te deseo, pero no pensé que tuviera que decirlo, ya que todos los días lo demuestro_– Dices eso recostada en mi pecho.

–_Sé que me lo demuestras diario, pero veces necesito escucharlo __mon__amour__–_ Digo besando tu frente esas son las únicas palabras que necesito escuchar para como todas las noches la lleve al cielo, si es cierto que ella es la dama del hielo y yo el ganso salvaje pero aquí en este cuarto, solo somos dos amantes que se desean, se necesitan, que gozan y sobre todo se aman.

**FIN P.O.V Pip **

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

–Y que les pareció si les gusto dejen un REVIEW y sí no dejen un REVIEW para que esta escritora no se deprima– (Ya no los presiones o se van a asustar)– Tu no hables metiche fastidiosa ahora sí en que estaba a claro como prometí en mi perfil– (Si, ya sabemos que prometiste escribir una historia de Pip x Integra, pero ve a lo importante y deja de aburrir a los lectores loca maniática)– Oye contrólate recuerda metiche que tenemos una tregua a sí que respétala– (O perdón lo olvide continua)– Bruja... perdón es decir dedico esta mi primer historia a Aletse, shidori, Brisa Black y a mi máster Alva red quienes me inspiraron con sus historias a escribir sobre Hellsing prometo pronto subir una historia de Alucard x Integra lo prometo, ahora si críticas, aplausos, ensaladas, o demás– (Menos virus recuerda lo que paso la última vez)– O si menos virus dejen por favor muchos-

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**MILES DE BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA**

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **

–Y NO OLVIDEN VISITAR MI PERFIL SI QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES MORA COSA QUE CREO NO LES IMPORTARA Y NO LOS CULPO- (OYE POR QUE ME TRATAS TAN MAL)-POR METICHE AHORA SI CHAO–.


End file.
